1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable massage device, more specifically to a portable massage device which can select kneading massage, tapping rolling massage or finger pressure rolling massage, and can do said massages in the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since olden times, many kinds of massage devices have been provided to massage the human body, specifically, a portable massage device has been widely employed for easy portable use, low cost and good massage effect.
For example, a portable massage apparatus which has a rotatable rolling massage member to touch and rub a human body to provide a rolling massage, and which has a pair of opposed eccentric members disposed on the center part of a drive shaft to provide a kneading massage to the human body, can provide good massage effects to stimulate blood circulation properly for relieving fatigue of a patient.
However, the above-identified portable massage apparatus can provide rolling massage, or kneading massage, but it cannot provide a tapping massage.
The problem of insufficient space exists for disposing a complex mechanism on a portable massage device which already has a rolling massage mechanism and a kneading massage mechanism. Further, increased costs are a problem since it is too difficult to dispose a tapping mechanism or a finger pressure mechanism on existing devices.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable massage device designed so as to have a finger pressure rolling feature, kneading feature and a tapping rolling feature that can provide three kinds of massage effects.
And it is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable massage device designed so as to have these features but a low manufacturing cost, and these massage features can be wilfully selected for use.
And it is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable massage device which can provide the capability of selectively using the kneading feature or finger pressure feature or tapping feature on a human body.